Le Prénom de Stiles
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Un prénom, une déclaration, une évolution. A vous de découvrir la suite !


Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voilà un OS fraîchement sorti de mon cerveau en surchauffe!

Sterek of course !

Repère série : saison 3, mais aucun spoils ^^

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes.  
Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir :D 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Si un jour, on avait dit à Derek qu'il réussirait à faire taire Stiles avec un seul mot, il aurait rigol... non, il lui aurait arraché la tête, car il n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Mais là, il devait se rendre à l'évidence: Il avait fait taire Stiles. Sans menace, sans violence, juste avec un seul mot.

S'inquiétant du manque de réaction de l'hyperactif, il se décida à appeler la seul personne qui pourrait l'aider.

 _\- Oui Derek ?_

\- Scott ?

 _\- Non Tarzan à l'appareil !_ se moqua le bronzé.

\- Très drôle ... grogna l'Alpha.

 _\- Tu m'as tendu la perche !_

\- Oui, bon, bref, j'ai un problème ...

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

\- C'est Stiles, il-

 _\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?_ hurla Scott, imaginant déjà le pire pour son meilleur ami.

\- Mais rien ! Il a ... beugé ? tenta d'expliquer l'Alpha.

 _\- De quoi ? T'es en train de te payer ma tête ou quoi !_

\- MAIS ARRÊTE UN PEU ! C'est juste que j'ai dit-

 _\- Quoi ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?_

\- Mais laisse-moi parler MERDE ! s'énerva le barbu.

 _\- Eh bin vas-y !_

\- Mrpfh ... J'ai dit son prénom.

 _\- Et ?_

\- Et quoi ?

 _\- Bin t'as dit quoi d'autre ?_

\- T'as pas compris ? J'ai juste dit son prénom !

Scott ne comprenait pas ce que voulait lui expliquer le loup-né. Ou alors voulait-il faire durer le suspense ?

 _\- Mais-_

\- LE VRAI !

Oh.

 _\- Genre, sans l'écorcher ? Sans oublier une lettre ? Avec le bon accent ?_

\- OUI !

OH.

 _\- ..._

\- Scott ?

 _\- Comment tu as fait pour trouver son vrai prénom ?_

\- Je suis allé le demander au Shérif. Il avait l'air assez étonné, mais, quand je lui ai expliqué ma démarche, il m'a remercié et m'a appris à dire correctement le prénom de son fils.

 _\- Tu t'es entraîné pour le dire ? Avec le Shérif ?_

\- Oui, j'ai mis au moins 3 semaines, et je peux te dire que le Shérif a une patience d'ange.

 _\- Oh putain de bordel de merde ..._

\- MAIS QUOI A LA FIN ?

 _\- Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est limite comme une putain de déclaration d'amour ! paniqua l'adolescent._

\- Que... Hein ?

 _\- Je suis en route, je vais t'aider à " débloquer" Stiles... Mais il va falloir que tu réfléchisses à la façon donc tu veux formuler ta déclaration: amour ou amitié ?_

Puis, sans attendre une réponse, Scott raccrocha.

Il savait que Stiles n'était pas indifférent aux charmes du lycanthrope. Mais en revanche, pour ce qui était de Derek, là, il séchait.

Il arriva rapidement au loft, et entra sans attendre.

Là, sur le canapé, se trouvait Stiles, assis, le regard fixé dans le vide.

\- Stiles ? tenta Scott, en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'humain sursauta, et reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il remarqua Scott en face de lui, et Derek légèrement en retrait.

\- Scott ? Il ... Je ... Comment ? bégaya l'hyperactif.

\- Hey, respire Bro' !

Stiles ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Quand il ouvrit les paupières son regarde se posa sur Derek.

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de l'humain, de peur de le brusquer.

\- Stiles ? Je peux te parler ?

\- Derek, as-tu réfléchi à ce qu'on a parlé ? questionna Scott avec un sérieux nouveau.

Derek acquiesça, se tourna de nouveau vers l'hyperactif et lui demanda de se lever.

Ce dernier se mit face à l'Alpha et planta son regard whisky dans celui vert d'eau de son vis-à-vis.

\- Avant de parler, j'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu as découvert mon vrai prénom, demanda Stiles en un seul souffle.

\- Ton père.

Clair, net et précis.

\- Ok, vas-y, souffla Stiles, les joues rosies de la révélation de Derek.

Scott se planta à côté de son meilleur ami, près à le réceptionner, au cas où.

\- Moi, Derek Hale, Alpha de la Meute de Beacon Hills, voudrait te présenter à toi, Genimevowski Stilinski, mes plus sincères remerciements pour tous tes actes désintéressés qui ont permis de sauver plusieurs vies, au détriment de la tienne. De plus, tu as appris à te servir de poudre, herbes et autres produits nocifs aux loups-garous pour nous protéger. Pour cela, je voudrais te nommer, Futur Emissaire de la Meute Hale de Beacon , à titre personnel, j'aimerais t'inviter au cinéma.

Tout le long de son discours, Derek n'avait pas quitté Stiles des yeux, remarquant chaque émotion qui traversait le visage de l'hyperactif.

L'étonnement, la gêne, la joie, et enfin, la surprise.

\- Wow, je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant ! remarqua Stiles. Euh, je vais essayer de faire pareil. Moi, Genimevowski Stilinski, accepte la place de Futur Emissaire de la Meute Hale de Beacon Hills. Et pour ta dernière phrase, est-ce que c'est une sortie entre potes ? Ou un rendez-vous ?

\- Un rendez-vous, répondit Derek, sans aucune hésitation dans la voix.

\- Trop cool Bro' !, s'exclama Scott, attentif depuis le début de l'échange entre son Alpha et son Presque Frère.

Stiles sourit à Scott, puis à Derek. Un silence s'installa, un silence légèrement pesant.

\- Bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir que je rentre chez moi pour discuter avec mon père... D'ailleurs, je vais lui dire quoi ? Tu es allé le voir mais juste pour mon prénom et pas pour tout le reste, alors je sais pfffrtgghh !

Scott venait de bâillonner Stiles avec sa main.

\- Stiles, j'ai expliqué à ton père pourquoi je voulais savoir ton prénom, et j'ai glissé l'idée que l'on pourrait se fréquenter. Il m'a fait ses menaces de père, mais est d'accord qu'on se voie. Tant que cela n'interfère pas sur tes études, et que l'on prenne notre temps, ok ? expliqua Derek, rassurant Stiles.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, toujours bâillonné par son meilleur ami.

Scott souriait, il sentait les odeurs de Stiles et Derek, et leurs effluves sucrées et douces montraient leurs bonheurs respectifs.

\- Bon, bin, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller travailler à la clinique. Stiles, tu évites de raconter des bêtises ! Derek, tu es peut-être mon Alpha, mais fais-lui du mal, et je te pulvérise !

\- Compris, confirma l'Alpha, prenant très au sérieux les menaces du Bêta.

\- Pffrrthhhrfr ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi, dit Scott en relâchant Stiles.

\- Merci Bro', à plus tard, remercia l'hyperactif, lui donnant l'accolade.

Scott se défit du câlin, et repartit du loft, heureux pour son Presque Frère.

Stiles se sentit soudain gêné de se retrouver seul avec le lycanthrope.

Ce dernier, sentant les émotions de son vis-à-vis, proposa de partir tout de suite pour le cinéma.

L'Humain accepta, et commença tout un débat sur les nouveaux films qui étaient sortis.

Derek écoutait et répondait par monosyllabe.

Bref, rien ne changea dans leurs attitudes, si ce n'était les petits sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient. Leurs mains qui se frôlaient sans s'attacher. Leurs regards en coin qui s'attardaient.

Le baiser chaste qu'ils échangèrent sous le porche de la maison Stilinski, sous l'œil discret du Shérif, qui guettait le moindre geste déplacé de l'un ou de l'autre.

Mais tout ce que l'on pouvait voir, c'était deux personnes heureuses, perdues dans le regard de l'autre, se promettant tout le bonheur du monde.  
Un prénom, une déclaration, une évolution. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


End file.
